A detector system may be an important component for achieving photoelectric conversion in a computed tomography (CT) scanner, and may usually be composed of a plurality of independent detectors arranged in a rectangular pattern along the X-axis direction and the Z-axis direction of the CT scanner.
With the performance improvement of the CT scanner, the detector system gets larger and larger. When a single detector is to be embedded in the detector system, consideration for convenience of installation, removal and replacement may be required, and thermal performance and radiation-proof performance should also be considered.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as the 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.